Episode 01- Come True! Our Dreams!
Come True! Our Dreams!'' ''(始める――''' '"Hajimeru!!") is the premiere episode of Live!! Start. It is the 1st episode of its "1st Season" ( or, "First Year"). The episode aired on ?. Synopsis Devastating news reaches the Hoshiawa sisters revolving around the beloved town they had lived in from young childhood. Will they be able to prevent such an unfortunate event to befall the town by a certain idea picked up by the student council president? Summary In Episode 01, Mimi and Yuka enter a new semester of high school under Shinome Academy. Whilst on the way to school, there was a concert held by the renowned idol Miyu Misaki who flares up inspiration in Mimi who begins wanting to share the stage with Yuka. Yuka instantly declines the offer and tries to knock some sense into Mimi, knowing that Mimi has picked up many hobbies before and dropped them in the life span of a week. Following this event, they separate despite Yuka's worry to attend class. Here, Yuka befriends a female with a delinquent appearance called Emi. Whilst in the middle of social studies, Emi catches her attention when her phone held unbearable information revolving around the dear town.The post explained the town undergoing bankruptcy. Yuka, who was raised in this small town was devastated and wondered how she could prevent this; she would never imagine the town full of flowers to suddenly go bankrupt and have to flee to another city to live in. To her devastation, she is caught sulking in the halls by none other than the student council president Hana Fujimoto who has more of a optimistic aura than she would have thought. Being pulled in by the blissful atmosphere, Yuka asks if she knows the directions to the student council room - despite not being aware of Hana's role. Hana was easy to see the worry in the short girl, and asked her why she seemed ''UN-optimistic, although Yuka was reluctant to weigh the elder girl with her worries she opened up. Hana was surprised by such information, but calmed down the younger figure by fishing out her phone and exploring her apps to find her favorite to let Yuka experience it. Yuka instantly fell in love with the concept of the game, and got addicted within seconds. Hana remarked that she was cute, which resulted in a flustered Yuka. However, Hana soon took out a flappy bird key chain for Yuka's simple flip-phone which Hana considered adorable. Yuka was hesitant to accept a gift from a stranger, but Hana encouraged her to take it as a gift from a new friend she just stumbled upon. Yuka instantly fell in love with the warmth of the elder, and enjoyed being treated as a freshman rather than being defined as simply mature. Hana said she would show her the way to the student councils office once she calmed down. On the way, Hana jokingly asked, This is just like a manga.. Am I the protagonist?! Or are you?, which Yuka found childish, but enjoyed it while it lasted. Hana finally revealed the aspiring idea of become a school idol club just like the renowned Aqours and μ's did before. Yuka was surprised that it was the second time this day that someone suggested that she should become an idol, although she at first was going to respectfully decline the offer but the idea dominated her thoughts within the eerie silence of the halls. Finally, Yuka claimed that she would take up the possibility of becoming a school idol if her sister and Hana would join with her. Hana, fully supportive, accepted with a large smile plastered on her face. Finally reaching the office, Mirai opens the door and almost tackles Hana if it weren't for her hugging the taller girl first. Yuka squealed with fear, wondering if this was the principal of the school. Mirai then called Hana out for being a stupid president that shouldn't have been befriended, Yuka nearly went unconscious when the girl she enjoyed company with was the principal of the entire school. She at first couldn't believe it; she somehow imagined the principal to be overall strict and scary -- not a optimistic girl with qualities that are similar to her elder relative. Speaking of her elder sister, Yuka heard a voice laced with happiness that bounced across the walls of the halls that came from behind Mirai. It was Mimi, who was with Mirai - a gruesome girl who terrified Yuka. Apparently, Mimi also flared up with idea when it was revealed that her precious town was going bankrupt. Mirai claimed that Mimi and Mirai just arrived at the office too after pestering the principal with the want of forming a school idol club. Hana asked how it went, to Mirai's reply which was rather unfortunate. The principal will allow Mirai to oversee the activity, but they must follow certain instructions; to gather 100,000 people to watch their debut and must not be allowed to use electronics but create their own flyers and find their own very special setting to perform. Yuka, who claimed it was entirely impossible gave up in a matter of seconds before Mimi encouraged her to at least try. Seeing Mimi full of pure passion, and not the want to just pick up a useless hobby to just give up inspired Yuka to actually try. Yuka finally accepted, but Hana said they needed to scout more idols to fit the status of a school group rather than just four, however, Mirai stopped her in her sentence and exclaimed her dislike for arts under music which is why she won't be joining but will accompany them to give a source of help. Hana who was upset at first, wasn't going to give up with trying to scout her best friend. And this is how it began, how Illuminis even came into the minds of the young females of Shinome academy.